Goki's Revenge
by Jenni0889
Summary: YAOI! HxK Goki is back and wants revenge on Hiei and Kurama. He has stolen a item from Koenma's vault and no one knows what it does besides Jr. himself. But when Hiei gets turned into a little kid, everyone starts to worry.
1. Finding the sperit dectives

Disclamer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. Nor do I truly wish to.  
  
Hiei- Yes you do.  
  
Kurama- Yeah, everyone loves us. wraps arms around Hiei  
  
Hiei- smiles  
  
Josh- Loves you or loves you two being together?  
  
Kurama- Hum thinks  
  
Josh- sighs on with the story!  
  
**Goki's Revenge!**  
  
One day Botan got a call from Koenma saying that Goki was back and he's searching for Hiei and Kurama to get revenge. "But why on Hiei? He was never mean to Goki right?"  
  
"We don't know that for sure Botan." Koenma stated. "So I need you to go warn Kurama and Hiei and let them know to keep a look out, not that they couldn't take Goki (he is a little week, and I'm sure Yusuke can kick his ass any day) but he stole one of my treasures and it does horrible things! (I should know)"  
  
"Yes sir." Botan bowed and left the room with her ore now in hand. One outside the castle walls she headed for the Human world. (sorry, I'm not too good on Japanese words so I'm just gonna call it human instead of the N word that Hiei uses all the time)  
  
She had just reached the town where Yusuke lives and started her search. (Ok, Kurama and Yusuke don't live in the same town... I think... but..oh never mind) Botan had found Kuwabara sitting on a park bench, playing with a... fur ball of some sort. But when she got closer she say that it was his cat: Eikichi.

(AND DON'T U DARE YELL AT ME FOR SPELLING! I GOT IT RIGHT OUT OF THE MENGA!!! Same with Goki's name so there :p)  
  
"Who's a cute little Eikichi-poo, yes you are, yes you are." Kuwabara said in a high pitched voice to his kitten not realizing that Botan was standing right there. She cleared her throat which made Kuwabara jump. (she landed behind him to let you know)  
  
"AH!" He yelled as his cat jumped into the air and landed, clawing to Kuwabara's legs. "OW! Eikichi!" He picked up his little kitten with two hands and set him down beside him and patted him on the head. "Your a good kitten Eikichi." Then he turned to Botan. "Can I help you?" he said in a little rude kind of manner.  
  
"Help me! Don't you even know who I am!" Botan yelled at him.  
  
Kuwabara thought for a second and looked at Botan up and down. He shook his head. "Nope. Should I know you? You have a pretty face, I never forget a pretty face."  
  
Botan had an anime sweet drop. _How can he not remember me_! She thought. "I work with Yusuke! I keep tack of his spiritual progress remember!"  
  
"What are you talking about?" Exclaimed Kuwabara with a very confused look on his face.  
  
**_ Botan!_** She heard a voice in her head. _**Botan! This is Koenma! Due to lack of brains I've decided to wipe Kuwabara's memory of all of the stuff we do and what Yusuke's job is.  
**_  
"OH!" Botan said outlould. **_Ok sir, sorry, I'll be sure to fix everything_**! She looked at Kuwabara straight in the face. "Kuwabara, this is a dream!" And she flew off toward Yusuke's house.  
  
So Botan flew on her ore to Yusuke's house to find Atsuko just waking up. "Miss Urameshi?" She knocked on the door, it was open so she let herself in.  
  
"Botan? Is that you?" Yusuke's mother said. "Come on in and make me some coffee will ya?" Botan put her ore away and went into the kitchen. She started to make some coffee for Atsuko.  
  
"It will be done in a minuet or so." Botan said as she walked to where Atsuko was. She was laying on the floor, on a sleeping bad with nothing but a blanket on her. "Don't you think you should get dressed before Yusuke gets home Atsuko?"  
  
She sat up for a moment and laid back down. "He went somewhere with Keiko yesterday and they still haven't came back, so I'm not worried." Botan for the second time today had a sweat drop.  
  
_ She's not worried? HER SON IS MISSING FOR CRYING OUT LOULD_! Botan thought. "Then I'll go find them." Botan walked into the kitchen and was just about to walk out the door when she heard Atsuko say:  
  
"Botan! What about my coffee!"  
  
_She should get her own damn coffee_! Botan thought to herself as she flew on her ore. She had no lead now where to look. She could go to Kurama's house, but him and Hiei where probably off somewhere doing... stuff..  
  
"HAY BOTAN!" She heard her naming being called from a girl on the street. "BOTAN! Hay!! Its me Keiko!"  
  
Botan quickly soared down toward Keiko and landed in front of her. "Hows it going Botan?" She asked.  
  
"I've had better days." Botan said. "But have you seen Yusuke? Its very important that I find him, Kurama, and Hiei asap!" Keiko frowned and looked at the ground. "What? What is it Keiko?"  
  
Keiko's eyes began to water and a tear fell and landed on the sidewalk. "Keiko? Whats the matter? Is everything ok?" (What a stupid question to ask Botan! YOU KNOW NOTHING OK!) Botan put her hands on Keiko's shoulders. "Tell me. Is Yusuke all right?" She asked.  
  
Keiko lifted her head sharply. "You want to know whats bugging me?" She asked and Botan nodded. "YUSUKE DITCHED ME ON MY DATE WITH HIM TO GO FIGHT THIS DEAMON GUY WITH HIEI AND KURAMA!" She yelled really loud, (if ya couldn't tell) making Botan cover her ears.  
  
"Did you say that there fighting a demon right now? And Kurama and Hiei are with him?" Botan asked graciously.  
  
Keiko nodded. Botan drew her ore and sat down on it. "That you Keiko!" She flew into the air and zoomed off. "You were a BIG help!" Unlike Kuwabara and Atsuko!  
  
She watched Botan fly off and started to walk home, kicking a rock all the way, as hard as she could thinking about how Yusuke ditched her like that!_ What a senseless jerk! He's so insensitive! Why did I even ask him to go to a movie with me! I EVEN SAID I'D PAY!... jerk... jerk... jerk! _

__

* * *

See? I started wrighting this when my girlfriend was sleeping so yeah. Anways, please review it and tell me that I didn't spell many things wrong and that I got the names mostly right! I tried and I used spell check! I really did I swear. (and the other times I sucked at spelling was because my computer didn't have spell check)

So I did better this time right?

Hiei- When am I comming in the story?

Kurama- smiles and corrects Hiei Yes, when are "we" comming into the story.

The next chapter chill, but I have to get review first! So find something to do!

Kurama- kisses Hiei

I DIDN'T MEAN THAT! sighs


	2. The fight

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, loved to someday but wont.  
  
Hiei- KURAMA! I want sweet snow!  
  
Kurama- I'm in the middle of a good book right now Hiei.  
  
Josh- Yeah, get it yourself!  
  
Hiei- cuts Kuramas book in half with his sword If you have nothing to read then you can get me sweet snow!  
  
Kurama- really mad HIEI I REALLY LIKED THAT BOOK AND YOU WENT AND CUT IT IN HALF! YOU GET NO SWEET SNOW! GO AWAY WHEN I'M READING! tears now I have to buy a new book.  
  
Josh- I'll buy you a new book Kurama!  
  
Kurama- sniffleok gives josh a hug just to get Hiei mad  
  
Josh- You can let go now kurama....  
  
Hiei- !.! (thinks: Kurama! How could you!) Your dead josh!  
  
Josh- runs and hides behind readers You'll never catch me! er... find me!  
  
Chapter 4!  
  
Botan stopped in mid air remembering that she forgot to ask Keiko where Yusuke, Kurama, and Hiei where. Damn it! She thought. This just is not my day!  
  
She was about to fly back when she say a flash of light come from the forest where Yusuke first fought Goki. "Thats Yusuke's Rei Gun!" She flew toward it. "Please let that be him!"  
  
Yusuke had just shot his spirit gun at Goki, it didn't even pierce his skin. "Damn it!" Yusuke yelled out loud. "Kurama! Try your rose whip!"  
  
Kurama and Hiei were standing next to Yusuke. Hiei had his sword drawn and Kurama was getting ready to draw his rose whip.  
  
Hiei's Point of View  
  
I watched Kurama draw his whip. His sent that I knew so well filled the air, Roses, that damn flower that he loves so much. Hn. Stupid flowers.  
  
Normal pov  
  
Kurama charged Goki and got ready to slash him with his whip. With a flick of that sly fox's wrist that whip hit Goki right on the chest making him slice in half... or so it seemed.  
  
"What?!" All but Hiei yelled. "How did he move so fast?" Goki was no behind Hiei somehow and was holding the orb in his hands over Hiei's head. "Hiei look out!"  
  
Hiei turned around and stabbed Goki with his sword, which didn't do much seeing as his skin is harder than rock. Hiei and Goki stood there, silence filled the forest. Hiei let go of his grip of his sword as it snapped in half at the blade.  
  
How the hell did he break my sword! Hiei thought.  
  
Goki smiled and laughed, throwing his head back a little. "I've learned a few ticks since the last time we meet Hiei." He looked down at the little fire Yokia and smiled. "But with this orb, I shall make sure you suffer!" Goki held out the orb in his hand and muttered some words.  
  
Botan flew closer and closer to the battle seen. (hahaa almost forgot about her... lol) Oh no! She thought. He's starting the spell! Botan landed beside Kurama and Yusuke who were just watching! "What are you two doing! Get Hiei out of there!"  
  
Kurama and Yusuke started running toward Goki getting reading for an attack. Kurama snapped his whip on the ground and Yusuke charged his gun again.  
  
Goki finished his incantation and smiled. A huge light filled the forest causing everyone to shield there eyes.  
  
Why... Why can't I move? Thought Hiei. Serges of pain flew threw his body as the light grew brighter. Hiei cried out in pain and fell to his knees, clutching his stomach.  
  
"HIEI!" Yelled Kurama and he took a step closer to where Hiei was supposed to be.  
  
All around them they heard Goki laughing. "Don't move another step Kurama, or you will be cursed too."  
  
Kurama didn't take another step but stood there, covering his eyes and wondering what was going on.  
  
...Why can't I move? Hiei kept thinking to himself. Only in reaction from pain I can, but if I try of free will... I can't. Kurama help me, whats going on! ARG!  
  
Hiei lay down or fell and laid on his back. The light faded away and Goki was also on his back. "What happened?" Asked Yusuke.  
  
The orb Goki was holding was put on top of Hiei's cloths somehow but... where was Hiei?  
  
I hate to be mean but I have another party to go to and can't afford to wright anymore. Lol But I'll do the next chapter soon, no worries ok? Please review! 


	3. Baby Hiei

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho at all. And I do not wish to own them... well maybe a little but not really.  
  
Hiei- What the hell did you do to me!  
  
Kurama- **tries not to laugh  
**  
Hiei- THIS IS NOT FUNNY KURAMA!  
  
Josh-** laughing** I think it is. But on with the story so you can see what me and Kurama are laughing about.

* * *

The orb Goki was holding was put on top of Hiei's cloths somehow but... where was Hiei? "Oh no, I'm too late." Botan said out loud.  
  
"Late? Why what happened?" Yusuke looked at Hiei's cloths laying on the ground. "Where did Hiei go! And what happened to Goki?! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" Yusuke stood there while Kurama went up to Goki and checked for a pulse.  
  
"Dead." Did he give his life to punish Hiei? Thought Kurama. "Botan? What does that orb do?" He asked.  
  
Botan walked over to Hiei's cloths. "It well..." She bent down and lifted Hiei's shirt with her hand. "It well.. come see for yourself."  
  
Kurama and Yusuke walked over to Botan and looked under Hiei's shirt to find a very naked, but still cute Hiei. He was sleeping with his knees up to his chest, he was holding his legs with one arm and sucking on his thumb a little with the other. He was turned into a baby! Well... not really a "baby", he looked about five or so.  
  
Kurama and Yusuke suppressed a laugh. "So what do we do now?" Yusuke said laughing a little.  
  
Botan drew her ore and sat down on it. "I'm going to take Goki to spirit world and find out more info on that orb thing. (I'll take that too). You guys... take care of Hiei till I get back." Botan started to fly off with Goki's body fallowing behind her somehow. "Goki's dead... for now anyways."  
  
Botan was gone from view now. "So..." Yusuke bent down and looked at little Hiei. "What do it do with him?" Yusuke poked Hiei's cheek with a stick a few times.  
  
"Yusuke!" Kurama yelled. "Don't do that do him!" Kurama picked little Hiei up with his bug cloths covering all that was needed. "I'll take care of him Yusuke, I doubt you could do any good with kids anyways."  
  
Yusuke nodded. "Wait, whats that spoused to mean!?" But Kurama was already walking back to his house. Yusuke sighed and scuffed at the ground. Stupid Kurama, knowing everything!  
  
Kurama walked back to his house with little Hiei in his hands. Once in a while Hiei would shift in his arms a little.  
  
Your so cute Hiei. Even when you weren't a child you were cute. How come u never noticed all the clues I sent you? So... Kurama stroked Hiei's face a little. ...cute  
  
Kurama reached his house and walked inside of it. Finally home. He thought.  
  
He laid Hiei down on the couch and sat next to him. Someday Hiei, I will tell you how I truly feel. Maybe when you turn back I will.  
  
Hiei stirred a little in his sleep and turned over. "Stupid... fox." Hiei muttered in his sleep and somehow moved to Kuramas lap, resting his head on it. The little yokia's hands searched for something to hold while sleeping. It caught Kuramas hand and held it.  
  
Hiei, give me back my hand... thought Kurama.  
  
"...no.." Muttered Hiei. Kuramas eyes widened a little. Can he read my thoughts while sleeping?  
  
Kurama watched Hiei sleep for a little bit then he himself fell asleep. "Stupid... fox..." Hiei muttered again.

* * *

Ok, there I'm happy. I'll put up the next chapter once I get an idea. Hiei will completely freak out, bet you can't wait to see that huh? Well it'll come soon, don't worry. 


	4. Lost Hiei

You readers have to give me a break on the spelling thing, my computer is a peice of crud, not to mention that when I started typing my stories again, I kinda messed everything up, blew up my computer, and now stuck with the family one. So that really sucks ass. But I'm trying with everything, and getting places... well kinda. Its not like I have a whole lot of time on my hands anymore either. With my love and my family its kinda hard to find time to type my stories. FanFiction is great, but it still has rules and won't let some of my stories but on the site, or at least, not for long. Anyways, sorry for talking about crud that really dosn't matter to you, but that dosn't mean it dosn't have anything to do with you.

I shall get going on the storie if it'll make you happy. Anything for the fans right? (not that I have a whole lot) But for the ones that I do have! Thank you all for your support.

* * *

The beautiful red haired fox sat up on the couch were he did lay. (sounds like a song I know...) He looked around only to find that the little fire deamon that he was supposed to be taking care of wasn't there. "Hiei? Where are you?" Kurama stood in his living room, looking about the house for any sign that Hiei was still there. "Hiei?"

The Fox walked about the house, looking in every room, starting on the first floor. He didn't find Hiei anywhere. "I don't want to play hide and seek Hiei. Will you come out please?" Still the only thing Kurama got for an answer was slience. All he wanted was to hear Hiei's voice. What was so wrong to want to know where your friend was, even if you wanted to be more than friends with them?

Kurama walked up the stairs to his bedroom and his mothers. He even looked in the up stairs bathroom, but still no little Hiei. "Hiei are you even in the house?" Kurama asked outlould. He went into his room and sat down on his bed, tired of looking for something that most likley is not even there. "Where are you Hiei?" It was still early in the morning, though Kurama was not tired, he closed his eyes and drifted off into a light sleep.

**_Ding! Dong!_**

The door bell rang, making Kurama Fox jump in his light slumber. He rose and ran down to answer the door. Yusuke stood in the door way with Botan, smiles not on their faces but they were not really frowns either. "Hello Yusuke, Botan, Please come in."

Yusuke stepped in after Botan. "Where is Hiei?" She asked, turning to Kurama, who was also not smiling.

"Well, Hiei stayed with me for the night, but when I woke up, he wasn't there." Explained Kurama. Yusuke moved to the living room and sat down on the couch, and Kurama joined him. Kurama stared at the floor for a few moments, then Botan said something.

"He turned into a little boy right?" Kurama and Yusuke nodded. "So Koenma told me to bring him to Genki so she can restore him to his natural age." Botan said. "We find Hiei and bring him to Genki." That was the plan. "Kurama?"

Kurama looked up from his gaze on the floor. "Yes?"

"What did you dress Hiei in when you brought him back to the house?" Right then and there it hit Kurama when Botan asked that question. Kurama, the one who was supposed to be the smart one, didn't dress Hiei in anything! Once he got home, they just feel alseep. He didn't even think about it!

Kurama had a blank look on his face. "Well?" Botan asked.

"Nothing. He's wearing nothing." Kurama looked over the couch. "But his cloths arent here, and this is where they would be. He must have them."

Yusuke started laughing. "So we have a angery fire deamon on the loose, thats naked, and dosn't know what happened to him? What a great mission this is going to be!"

* * *

Hiei ran threw the trees near Yukina's place in the woods. He really didn't know why he was running there, but he was. Wearing his cloths that were way to big on him, and almost made him misplace his feet when running. (making his trip once in a while) Hiei ran till he reached the house, and sat on a tree branch looking at the door of the house.

_All I have to do is knock and she'll take care of the rest._

Hiei jumped down from the tree and slowly walked tward to door. He reached it and was about to knock when it open up, and he came face to knee with Kuwabara...

* * *

yawns There, ya'll all happy now? I promis I'll write more when I have free time, and if I get one remark about my shitty spelling, I'll never post my stories agian, and I'll just quite wrighting them. Didn't your mommy's ever tell ya that if you don't have anything nice to say don't say anything at all?!

But I want to thank the ones who sent me e-mails, and gave me the will to write again. Thanks a whole lot!

Hiei-goes off to kill Kuwabara for being in his sisters house


	5. Kicking Kuwabara

Once Hiei realized who was standing in front of him he punched him in the leg. "OW! You damn brat!" Kuwabara clutched his leg as the little demon rushed past him inside. He turned around to see a little child run into the house. "Little punk, get back here." He limped after Hiei.

Yukina walked out of the room she was in to see what all the noise was about. "Kuzama? What are you doing?"

The little Hiei ran up to Yukina and hid behind her grabbing the side of her garment for protection.. Damn these childish fears, if he was all grown up he would kill Kuwabara right then and there.

"ACK! Hiei?" Said Kuwabara once he got a good glimpse of the child. "Why are you tinier than usual?" He asked taking a few steps toward him.

Yukina bent down and looked at the child. "You know, I think it is Hiei."

The child stared at her. At this age, Hiei was shy and quite. The quite part I'm sure you all can see but the shy part?

Kuwabara bent down next to Hiei and Yukina. "Damn you Hiei. You hurt my leg." He patted Hiei on the head and stood up. "But at least your little." He smiled and laughed.

"Kuzama!" Said Yukina as she picked the little fire demon up. "Don't be so mean to him. He's just a baby!" She placed him on her hip and walked into the other room.

She made Kuwabara feel guilty. "I'm sorry Yukina." He followed after her and Hiei was looking over her shoulder sticking his tongue out at Kuwabara.

"Damn you Hiei." Muttered Kuwabara.

Yukina set Hiei down on a chair in the room they where in. It was a living room (FRONT ROOM!) and had a couch and another chair across from the one Hiei was in where Kuwabara sat.

"I'll be right back. Be nice now." She went into the other room.

Botan, Yusuke, and Kurama where looking in all of Hieis favorite places and trees. "Find anything?"

"Nope."

"Nothing."

They had looked for hours and there was no trace of Hiei.

"Where is that damn Kuwabara when you need him?" Complained Yusuke. "Not that he would want to find Hiei but he COULD help."

They heard a phone ring.

Kurama reached in his pocked and pulled out a small silver cell phone. He flipped it open. "Hello?"

Yusuke looked over at Botan in bewilderment, she shrugged. Who knew that Kurama had a cell phone?

"Hiei? Really?" Said Kurama talking into the phone. "Well be right there. Thank you Yukina. Bye." He hung up and stuck the phone back in his pocket.

"I didn't know you had a cell phone." Said Botan.

"Yes, well I do for emergencies and such."

"How come you didn't give me your number? I've got tons of emergencies!" Asked Yusuke.

Kurama turned to him and smiled a little. "That's exactly why you don't have it. You'd be calling me all the time." He looked at Botan. "Yukina found Hiei, he is at their house with Kuwabara."

Botan nodded. "Good. I'll meet you two there. I can get there faster than you two." She flew off on her ore while Kurama and Yusuke raced to Yukias.

"Kurama is coming to get Hiei." Yukina walked back in the room carrying some tea on a tray. "I've brought snacks." She set down the tray that held three cups, a tea kettle, and a little plate with a few cookies on it. "They should be here soon."

She poured them all some tea and handed a cup to the little Hiei. "Here you go." She sat down on the middle cushion of the couch and studied Hiei. "I think he needs cloths that fit him don't you?"

The neck on shirt Hiei was wearing didn't cover his neck but exposed both his shoulders and if Hiei were to stand his pants would surly fall down.

Yukina got up and moved to another room. They heard a drawer open and she came back with some child sized cloths. "Where do you keep all this stuff?" Asked Kuwabara.

Yukina smiled at him. "I keep it just incase I have kids."

Kuwabara jumped up and ran up to Yukina. "You want kids? That's cool cuz I want kids! Your perfect in everyway!"

Hiei got up and kicked Kuwabara in the leg again making Yukina giggle. "Now Hiei, you shouldn't kick." She gave the cloths to Hiei and told him to put them on.

"HIEI!" Yelled Kuwabara grasping his leg again. It was the same spot he hit last time so it hurt even worse. That kid was precise with his kicking, it had to be Hiei.

Yukina heard a knock at the front door. "That must be Kurama. I'll be right back you two. Don't cause any trouble." She left to go answer the door.

* * *

I've just been in a wrighting typing kind of mood today. And its almost 10:00pm, damn I'm tired! So I've been inspired! Tell me how to spell Kuwabaras fist name? Is it Kuzama or am I wrong? I'm too lazy to check. .

I hope you allready read so just review ok? PLEASE? .


	6. Goki is Back

To my readers, I've had a lot of free time, even though I still have hw to do. Take you all so much for your reviews, I have a little surprise for you all. This will be one of my best and very few fics. thinks It dosn't give it much to be compaired to...but w/e.

Hiei- I swear I'm going to kill you.

Me- Don't kill me! Its just a story.

Kurama- Its just a story Hiei, its not true.

Hiei-Hn.

* * *

"Hello?" Yukina slid the door open. "Kurama?"

"Kurama?" Asked a tall, dark man wearing tight shirt that showed his tone figure and blue jeans. "He wouldn't be around here would he?" Asked the man.

"Well, he is coming here soon I should imagine. I just called him. Why? Do you know Kurama?" Asked Yukina.

"We once worked together." Said the man with a little smile on his face.

Yukina opened the door all the way and asked the man if he would like to come in. The giant man entered the house. "I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name." Shesaid as she led him to the room where Hiei and Kuwabara where hopefully sitting quietly.

"Its Goki."

* * *

The little fire demon had heard a familiar voice. It couldn't be who he thought it was, Goki was in jail or what not. Plus, why would he come back? He had already done enough damage!

Hiei stood on the chair, somehow he had changed into the child's cloths, and ran to the door. He slightly opened it and saw Yukina and Goki coming this way.

_Damn it._

"Whats up Hiei?" Asked Kuwabara who also got up and went to the door. "Who is that big guy?"

Hiei quickly looked around the room, a window. He had to get out of there, in this state he could not kick Goki's but. Yukina… ah… fuck. Well she would be ok. He had to trust Kuwabara to take care of her for now. Hiei hated to admit it but Kuwabara was strong when it came too Yukina, stupid, but strong.

Kuwabara turned around before Hiei left the room threw the window. "Where are you going shrimp?" He asked, but asked too late. Hiei had already jumped out the window and running away. Not like him I know, but he hadn't a choice. Goki was sure to take advantage of the moment.

Yukina and Goki walked into the room as Kuwabara was screaming out the window. "Get back here ya shrimp!"

Goki looked awkwardly at Kuwabara. "Shrimp?"

Yukina smiled at Goki. "Oh, we had a little guest." She looked at the chair little Hiei was sitting in. His cloths where there. (The big ones.) Yukina went over and picked up the cloths. And draped them over her arm and smiled again. "I guess he liked the little ones better."

Goki looked intently at the cloths. "Hiei."

Yukina looked up at him. "You know Hiei? Is he a friend of your too?" She smiled again. Kuwabara studied the man, something about him just wasn't right, he sensed something about him, it was a cold feeling, like shivers in the spring right after the winter.

He walked up to the large demon in disguise. "Who are you? And what are you doing here?"

They heard a knock on the door. "I hope itsKurama this time." Yukina went to answer it. "I'll be right back, help yourself to some tea Goki." she smiled and left the room.

Kuwabara sat down on a chair. "Alright, you don't fool me. Who are you?"

"Goki. My names Goki." He simply explained.

"Well I could have guessed that much! But why are you here? How do you know Hiei? I always thought that shrimp didn't have any friends."

Goki smiled a little, poured some tea into a cup, and sat down on the opposite chair. He took a sip then calmly said: "Where not friends."

* * *

OOOOOO! Am I good or what? I'm listening to Rascal Flatts while I'm doing this, its great, I'm really enjoying myself. Plus all of the great reviews.

Can I ask all of my readers a favor? Will you read my Nabulung Youko fic? Its with Youko, Hiei can come in later I guess, much later, but I just need some imput on it. Its not done yet, but please read it.

Review please. .


	7. Kuwabaras fight

Yukina opened the door and Botan was there. "Hello Botan, would you like to come in?" She smiled and let Botan in.

"Is Hiei here?" Asked Botan, getting straight to the point.

Yukina frowned. "No, I'm sorry, he's not. He left when my other guest arrived, I don't know why."

"Guest?" Botan was confused. Guest? What guest? Not a human, no humans besides Kuwabara and Yusuke knew about this place. And Genki of course.

Yukina smiled an innocent smile as always. "Yes, he said he worked with Kurama, and knew Hiei." She thought for a moment. "Now what was his name?" She brought her finger to her chin. "Goman? Gotea? It was Go something I'm sure."

Botans eyes widened. "Goki!" She ran to the other room where Kuwabara was.

Yukina smiled again. "Yeah. That was it."

(Sorry, for making Yukina a total blonde, but she doesn't know about Goki, what hes like, or what he did to Hiei, that's what makes the story all the more better. But not knowing those things, I think she would act like that. Innocent till proven guilty, plus Yukina is a pretty nice person to everyone and like never gets mad… its so annoying.)

* * *

Hiei was about ten yards from the house now. A safe enough distance. Damn this little body of his, its so week. He didn't want to run away from Goki, but children instincts took in.

Naturally if a child is scarred of something they stay away from it. Its how they learn. But Hiei had already gone threw all of this. He could take Goki, he could kill him.

Hiei took another step toward the house but stopped when he heard Kuwabara loosing his temper. That wasn't something he wanted to deal with.

He turned back around toward the woods. Damn this child body. Damn Goki, damn orb, damn everything.

* * *

When Botan entered the room Goki had Kuwabara by the collar of his shirt. "Tell me where Hiei is!"

Kuwabara smiled regardless of the situation. "One, take anger management classes. Two, if I knew where he was I would tell ya." Goki growled and shook Kuwabara.

"Put him down Goki!" Yelled Botan from across the room, she was still standing in the door way.

Goki looked over at her. "Look, it's the blue haired grim weeper." He smiled and tossed Kuwabara to the side making him hit the side of the door.

Kuwabara stood up. "Bastard. That hurt."

Yukina walked into the room. "Oh my gosh." She said, looking around. "What happened?" She kneeled by Kuwabara.

Goki gave a big laugh from the center of his stomach. "How could you break out?" Asked Botan. "Why would you?"

He gave another laugh and a little shrug. "The food wasn't any good." He laughed at his little joke.

Kuwabara rose and stood infront of Yukina. "I'll protect you Yukina." Yukina smiled a little. She was grateful to have Kuwabara at her side even if he was… just Kuwabara. He looked at Botan. "Who is this guy?"

"His name is Goki. He worked with Hiei and Kurama when they stole the three magical items from the spirit world. Goki was the first demon Yusuke actually fought."

Kuwabara drew his spirit sword. (actually I don't think its possible to "drew" it but brought it out is good enough right?) "Fine. So he broke out and now wants revenge."

"Bingo." Said Botan.

Goki laughed again. "Stupid human. Do you plan on fighting me?"

Kuwabara took his stance (If he had one) and got ready for battle. "What do you think?"

The demon laughed once more. "I gave your friend a warning when he fought me, I'm not even going to waste my breath this time." Goki arched his back as his skin became a dark purple almost brown color. Horns sprouted from his head, and his torso became enlarged, ripping his shirt to shreds.

Now in complete demon form, he chuckled. (so much laughing)

Kuwabara was drawn back a bit. Wow, Goki was big.

Before Kuwabara could get anymore thoughts into his head Goki started to charge. He raised his fist high then when he came in hitting range of Kuwabara he let it fly.

From the force of the punch bones cracked as Kuwabara took to the air, he went threw the walls of the house, each time breaking more bones. Kuwabara flew outside the house and into a large tree instead. A large dent was made in the middle of the tree. Kuwabara fell down to the ground. "Shit." He muttered.

Kurama and Yusuke walked up to the house till Yusuke spotted his friend under the tree and ran up to him.

"Kuwabara?" Yusuke put his hand on his friends shoulder. "Hey, what happened?"

Kuwabara looked up at them and tried to stand but slouched back down grasping his ribs. "Ow." He said. Kuwabara tried again, got one step in, but stumbled backwards and fell against the tree once more.

"Damn it Kuwabara. Quit trying to stand and tell me what happened."

Kurama looked around the wooded area.

What had happened to Kuwabara?

Kurama saw a black shadow about 15 yards back from the house. "Hiei?" He asked himself out loud.

Kurama ran after the figure, not even bothering to hear what Kuwabara had to say. Hiei was his main priority.

"Kurama!" Yelled Yusuke who was about to run after him until Kuwabara grabbed his shirt. Yusuke turned back to the injured one. "Are ya gonna tell me now?" He asked, a little aggravated.

"Goki." Said Kuwabara.

One word explained it all.

* * *

I really am happy for getting this far. 8 chapters, wow. lol So! Please review, even if you have allready for otehr chapters, do it again! For every chapter! . Like they say the more the maryer. i don't think I spelled that right, but oh well. Think what it must be like for your name to be mary? ...intersting.

So tell me waht you think! Please?


	8. Found Hiei

Keep in mind that I'm not one for fighting senes. In movies and stuff there good, but... I find it hard to write.

* * *

Yusuke turned to Yukinas house and saw the hole Kuwabara had made in the wall. "Hah!" Yusuke made a little laugh. "Your lucky you didn't go threw this tree Kuwabara." He patted the tree with his hand. "Now, your about as strong as I was back then when I first fought him. So he should be easy for me." Yusuke smiled.

"Stay here." Yusuke said as he ran toward the house.

"Its not like I have much of a choice." Said Kuwabara.

Yusuke ran to the house and instead of using the door he went threw all the holes in the wall till he reached Goki, Botan, and Yukina.

Goki had his fist raised again and was standing over two cowering girl, about to hit them. His hand was inches from their bodies when Yusuke shot his spirit gun and deflected the hit into the wall, instead of the girls.

Gokis skin smoked from the blast but had no real damage. "Still as hard as a rock huh?" Said Yusuke as he ran to protect the girls. "Get out of here you two."

Botan helped Yukina up and they ran out of the room to where Kuwabara was.

"Bastard. Look what you did to Yukinas house." Said Yusuke.

"I thought it could use a little re-decorating." He smiled.

"Your a moron." Yusuke started to charge up his fist. "I could have done a much better job." Yusuke jumped into the air and hit Goki on the side on his face. He landed back down, not doing much, if any, harm.

"Damn it." He cursed while Goki laughed at his failed attempt. Goki punched Yusuke in his side, pushing him back about a yard.

* * *

"Hiei?" Kurama reached the spot where he saw the dark figure. "I know I saw you, so come out."

Hiei sat in a near by tree watching Kurama. "We found a way to turn you back Hiei." Kurama looked to the left, and to the right. He looked up and had no reason to look down for he spotted Hiei.

Kurama walked under the tree and looked up at Hiei. "Come on down. We can turn you back to you other age now."

Hiei looked down at him. "Finally." Hiei said. He stood up on the branch, one hand resting on the tree for balance. Hiei looked down, suddenly the tree seemed so high up.

Kurama watched Hiei as he hesitated to come down. Kurama smiled, realizing that the child may actually be a little afraid of jumping down. "Whats taking you Hiei? Are you scared?" Kurama asked as if he was talking to a child. Oh wait, he WAS talking to a child.

"I'm not scared." Said Hiei. Trees always seemed easier to climb up then to climb down.

It was so high up, the ground was so far away. What if he fell and hurt himself? What if he slipped? What if-

"I'll catch you." Kurama held out his arms.

"Catch me? I don't need you to catch me Kurama. I'll just come down on my own." Kurama was treating him like a child, he was not a child. Maybe in form, but not in mind. We could over come his simple task.

Hiei placed one foot onto a lower branch, slowly, very slowly. He placed the other foot onto the same branch.

Crack.

* * *

Yukina started to run once she saw her beloved on the ground. (Beloved? What the hell am I thinking?)

Kuwabara grasped his side but when he saw Yukina he jumped to his feet and started to run toward her. "Yukina! My love! You came for me!" Kuwabara tripped on a fallen branch and fell on his face.

"Kuzama!" Yukina cried as she reached her friend. She knelt beside him.

Kuwabara rolled over and faced Yukina, she rested his head on her lap. "Want me to heal you Kuwabara?" Asked Yukina.

Kuwabara smiled and nodded.

Botan watched, the face Kuwabara had on would turn your stomach. "Have fun you two. I'm going to go see if I can help Yusuke." Botan ran to the house, which really wasn't much of a house anymore.

Yusuke's shirt was tattered. Blood dripped from his arms and chest. Either he had gotten weaker, which never happens, or Goki somehow got stronger. He had to find away to attack Gokis insides, like last time.

(It just occurred to me that Goki is dead. Yusuke shot him with the Spirit gun the 4th ep. I believe. But ya know, if Yusuke came back to life after dieing, so can Goki)

Goki chuckled. "You don't stand a chance Spirit detective." He picked Yusuke up by his head and threw him to any remaining walls that still stood.

"Give up Detective." Goki smiled. "Seeing as I never got a chance to eat your soul last time, I'll do it this time." He walked over to a barely standing Yusuke and punched him hard in the stomach, knocking him out completely. Goki picked up the young teen and draped him over his shoulder. "Hiei and Kurama can wait. First, dinner."

Botan ran into the house and saw Goki and Yusuke.

Goki turned a faced her. "You'll ruin my meal." Said Goki and he walked to Botan. He knocked her unconscious before she said a word and left the house with Yusuke.

* * *

OFF TO GOKI'S LAR! lol If he has one, which he does. And which I will make... tommarow. So, review please. Thx 


	9. Problem

To Kitara: Your kidding right? Enough with the guy kissing a guy thing? (they brealy kissed!) Almost all my stories so far have guys kissing guys. And soon girls kissing girls thank you very much. Hopefully there is going to be more kissing, so I suggest to either deal with it and stop complaining or don't read my fic. Sorry if that seems harsh, it's just how I feel. It**_ is_** a yaoi fic.

* * *

The little fire demon fell from the trees into the fox's arms. "Don't need any help huh?" Said Kurama with a little giggle. (Yes, I see Kurama giggling. I think its something he would do when he's around his beloved.)

Hiei looked up at him. "I don't need your help." Hiei jumped out of his friend's arms and started to walk away. "I may be in this form but I don't need any help from you or anyone."

Kurama stood there, still smiling. "Allright. Have it your way." Kurama turned his back on Hiei. "But you're walking the wrong way. Genkis house is the other way."

Hiei stopped and turned around. "Hn." He quickly ran to catch up with Kurama who laughed again. Hiei was cute, is any form.

* * *

Yukina had healed Kuwabara who was now out and about looking around the house for Yusuke, Botan, and Goki. He ran into the room where they had all fought and found Botan laying on the ground. He ran up to her and tried to wake her up. (Remember, Goki punched her unconscious?)

"Botan, hey Botan! Bingo girl wake up damn it!" He started to shake her a little and slapped her once or twice in the face.

"Kuzama!" Yelled Yukina a few feet away. "That isn't any way to treat an injured person." She said as he kneeled near Botan. She rested her hands upon her stomach as a feint slivery light surrounded her body.

Botan sat up after the light had departed. "Yusuke! Goki took Yusuke!" Kuwabara took her hand and helped her up.

"Where?" Inquired Kuwabara.

Botan thought for a moment. Goki didn't specify where he was talking Yusuke. That could prove to be a slight problem… "I don't know." Said Botan simply.

Kuwabara lost his balance for a second. "You don't know! How are we ever going to find Urameshi now?"

Botan smiled a little. "I know a way, but we'll have to find Hiei."

* * *

Yes, I know its short. But it got the point across right?

So review again, even if you've for other chapters! . Thanks loads!


	10. Finding Genkis house

Whats the point of a disclaimer anyways? I don't really want YYH anways, and I don't own them. Maybe I just think the names are cool and use them along with a little bit of the story line? HAHA! lol

* * *

"Botan said that Genki had a way to turn you back, so we shall go to Genkis house." Kurama explained. Hiei walked at his heels, fallowing and thinking of how Genki would turn him back.

It was about a mile from where they where to Genkis house. Surprisingly Yukinas house and Genkis house where pretty close together.

Considering they both where built in the middle of deserted woods…. Why? Maybe if Yukina where to scream from either more bastards trying to get their hands on her tear gems or an orange head trying to get-

Hiei yawned. He was starting to look a little tired. Once in a while he would rub one of his eyes, trying to make the tried go away.

All this walking had gotten the best of him. His little child body was in need of a nap. His strides became shorter and his steps slower.

Kurama looked back at Hiei. "Want to take a break?" He asked the little fire demon.

Hiei subconsciously nodded.

Kurama picked a large tree and sat down under it. "I hope Yusuke and Kuwabara are fine." He said.

"Hn." Hiei sat down next to Kurama. He was so tired, in real need of nap. Just a little one, it wouldn't hurt.

Kurama pulled out two apples and gave one to Hiei. "It has to have been at least a day since you last ate."

Hiei gladly took the apple and bit into it. It was sweet and juicy. There was no doubt in his mind that Kurama had grown it.

In a matter of minuets Kurama and Hiei had both finished their little snack. Apple cores lay to the side of them. Birds sang little songs and squirrels dropped nuts onto the demons heads.

Hiei looked up and growled a little. "Damn animals." He said making Kurama giggle again.

The ground was warm, and Kuramas body was warmer.

Hiei, being a little kid and a little clingy, snuggled onto Kuramas lap and immediately fell asleep.

"Hiei…" Kurama whispered quietly. Slightly in protest and slightly wanting to pull Hiei closer to him. This is the second time this has happened.

Kurama smiled. It would be faster if he just carried Hiei to Genkis instead of wasting time just sitting here and watching the little demon sleep.

He lifted Hiei into his arms; he didn't stir an inch, and Kurama held him like a baby, or a small child. (awww)

He walked to Genkis house with the sleeping fire demon in his arms. Once in a while Hiei would make a little sound and it would make Kurama smile.

* * *

Botan, Yukina, and Kuwabara walked in the woods. "If Kurama found Hiei, he would take him to Genkis." Botan said.

Kuwabara looked around the woods. "Are you sure where going to right way Botan?" He asked.

Botan looked a little confused. Genkis house was a mile away from Yukinas, that much she knew… but which way? She stopped and looked around. "Am I sure?" She started walking again, changing directions. "Of course I am, it's this way."

They walked around in the woods for what seemed like hours! "Botan, for the 5th time, are you SURE you're going the right way?"

Botan stopped again and looked around again. And once again, she changed directions. "Of course."

Kuwabara stopped. "I'm tried of walking in circles damnit! I've seen that tree at least a thousand times!"

Both girls stopped. "Kuzuma, all the trees look the same."

Kuwabara got a little red. "I know that…. It was joke!"

"Right." Said Botan. She looked around for the 6th time. "I'm sure its this way." She started to walk north.

"Um… Botan?" Said Yukina.

Botan stopped. "What?" She looked at Yukina.

"Its not to the north. Master Genkis house is to the south."

"And how do you know?" Asked Botan.

Yukina smiled. "Well Master Genki told me that if I ever needed help I was to head south one mile."

Botan and Kuwabara fell over.

* * *

Yeah, I don't like Yukina much. Love Kuwabara, but hate Yukina. Blue haired dit. I'm starting to think all blue haired girls are not smart at all. Or even less smart than Blond girls!

Review plz


	11. Kuwabaras Furry

YAY! Its up! Love me or hate me! Yusuke... my poor Yusuke. OH WELL! Enjoy! And remmber to review ok?

Amychan! I tried to spell Genkai name right now! Tell me what a good job I did ok? Please!

* * *

"You're just remembering this now?" Yelled Botan as the three people trudged their way to Master Genkais house.

"I'm sorry Botan." Yukina apologized. "Its only one mile away."

"Well if it wasn't for my promise to Hiei I would fly off on my ore!" Said Botan. She stopped and covered her mouth. "Forget what I said." She started walking again.

"Hold up Botan." Said Kuwabara, they where still walking but the three where in the same paced stride, like the people in the wizard of oz. They where side by side, the only difference was that their arms where not coupled like in the movie.

"What promise to Hiei?"

Botan started to walk faster, Kuwabara fallowed, Yukina was a little behind. "Nothing, for it."

They where getting closer to Genkis house and Botan was getting closer to breaking point with Kuwabara nagging her like this. "Please! Please! Please! Tell me! Please! Tell me now? Pretty please? Please!" He begged.

"Not even if you get down on your hands and knees Kuwabara! Just drop it already!" Yelled Botan. Yukina was about a foot or two back behind the begging demon.

"Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please!" Kuwabara asked, over and over and over and over and over! (Wow, after looking at all those it makes me never want to say the word again.)

He spent about half an hour doing this and after a while I bet he forgot what he was saying please for. (I would)

Botan cracked.

"FINE! I promised that I wouldn't let you alone with Yukina!"

Kuwabara grimaced. "So Hiei doesn't want me around Yukina huh? Well why the hell not! It's not like she's his sister or anything!"

Botan was quite.

"Don't tell me…" Kuwabara made a weird face, expecting the unpredictable in his mind.

She nodded.

"AH!" Kuwabara ran back to Yukina, picked her up bride style and ran the rest of the way to Genkis house. "Come on Yukina! I'm going to kill your brother!"

"My brother?" Yukina was confused, not hearing any or a lot of their conversation.

* * *

Yusuke hung upside by his feet over a pot that seemed to be overflowing with smoke in the middle of Gokis lair (ITS A CAVE!) He was still unconscious from Gokis last blow, and his face was red for the blood was rushing to his head.

"I almost wish you would wake up." Exclaimed Goki. "The screams always make it better."

Goki looked around his cave and found a chair shaped rock to sit on. He was still in his demon from, a Kyuukonki. (Spelled right! Thank you!)

"A few more minuets Yusuke and I'll be able to take your soul." Goki picked up a knife from a near by stone table. He caste the knife into the air, it cut the rope making the unconscious spirit detective fall into the pot. Goki immediately covered the pot with a metal lid, even the great Yusuke wouldn't be able to move.

"Without the Orb of Baast its a lot longer to take souls but I still can." Goki chuckled.

Within the pot Yusuke laid, sleeping and not knowing the fait that awaits him if he ever wakes up.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kurama and Hiei make their way to Genkais home. Hiei was still sleeping in the youkos arms peacefully by the time Kurama even got close.

He knocked and entered Genkais house. "Genkai? Its me Kurama? Are you here?"

"Of course I am. Where else would I be?" Genkai was in the other room, sitting on a flat pillow and looking up at what looked like to a shrine. "Come in." She said.

Kurama walked up to her and sat down. "We finally found Hiei."

Genkai looked over at the sleeping fire/ice demon laying in Kuramas lap sleeping. "I think I like him better as a child."

Kurama smiled. He wasn't sure if he agreed or not. Hiei was more peaceful and less of a threat, but being Hiei is what Kurama liked about him.

"Do you want me to change him back now?" Genkai asked, taking a sip of her tea in hand.

"Maybe when he wakes up." Kurama said. He moved some hair away from Hieis eyes and looked at him with caring eyes.

Genkai studied him. It was no surprise to her what Kurama felt for Hiei. She never really knew if Hiei felt the same way, but after this, things may change for the two. "Fine." Genkai gave one last sip to her tea and stood up.

"I'll go get some blankets for you two. You can stay in here until he wakes up." Genkai looked over at Kurama and smiled. She went to the door and left the room.

Kurama looked down at Hiei.

_So cute._

_So peaceful._

_So… Hiei._

Kurama moved Hiei a little in his arms. They where falling asleep (his arms) and needed to be moved some.

Hiei rolled over a bit, moving the hair around his jagan. Kurama noticed that it was almost glowing red. The eyelid for the eye was a dark red. Kurama touched it gently.

_Will you ever know how I feel?_

"Hn… baka fox." Hiei muttered in his sleep.

The glowing red? Could that mean that Hiei was reading Kuramas thoughts? Perhaps…

"KURAMA!" Kuwabara barraged into the room with Yukina in his arms. "Where the hell is-" He saw Hiei in Kuramas arm. "HIEI!"

He dropped Yukina, making her fall on her bum, and ran to Hiei. Kurama wrapped his arms around the sleeping demon. "Be quite Kuwabara, hes sleeping." He stated calmly.

"That bastard!" Kuwabara yelled. "Why didn't he tell me he was Yukinas brother?" He yelled, wanting to kill that little demon.

Hieis eyes burst open.

* * *

DUN DUN DUN! Don't you just love it? so... 27-30 reviews before next chapter. REVIEW PLEASE!

Thankz


	12. Gone Wrong

Its a little short everyone, but I hope you don't mind.

Read please.

* * *

Hieis eyes burst open and looked into the fox's green ones. He saw Kurama looking down at him and felt the tight warmth of arms around his little body. Hieis gaze was distracted by the yelling of some stupid orange headed human.

"HIEI! Why didn't you tell me, or Yukina, that you're her brother?" If Hiei were drinking milk, it would have come out his nose. It wasn't what Kuwabara had said that was funny, it was just that it was… un-expecting.

He jumped out of Kuramas arms and stood in font of Kuwabara. "Who told you?" He asked.

"Botan did." Kuwabara said.

Hiei made a silent pack to himself right then and there. Botan and told his secret. He had specifically told her not to or else he would kill her.

"How could you do that do Yukina? You didn't tell me! Did Yusuke know? Did Kurama? Well of course Kurama knows, he knows everything for crying out loud. Kuwabara point to Yukina. "Look, your sister is all sad!"

Yukina was sitting with her feet underneath her and was staring at the little Hiei. Was this person she had known for years now, her bother? Was he right under her nose all this time? So close and yet so blind.

Hiei looked over at her. He did feel slightly guilty for keeping this secret from the only family he ever really had. Her eyes where confused and had a hint of sadness. "Yukina…"

Genki walked into the room with arms full of blankets. She set them down and looked around. "I suppose I need to go get more blankets." She then left the room and went to go get more.

Hiei, realizing the tension in the room, ran out after Genki.

Kurama quickly looked about the room and followed out after them. "Hiei! Wait!" Kurama walked swiftly till he reached the rate of Genki and Hiei.

"Change me back now." Hiei ordered.

Genki walked on, she heard Hieis words, slowly taking them into consideration. A few more moment of walking and she agreed. "Fine. Next time learn some manners fire boy."

"Hn."

Kurama was walking with them. Genki was leading them down the outside hall and into a large room. An oversized star was engraved in the ground in the middle, on each points of the triangles had a podium.

"Go stand in the middle of the star." Genki ordered.

Hiei gladly went and stood in the middle of the star. Genki moved to one of the podiums. "Kurama, go to the other one. I'll need a little bit of your energy for this exposition. I hope you don't mind."

The Human Youko moved to the nearest podium. "I don't mind at all Genki. Anything for a friend." He smiled over at Hiei.

"Of course." Genki put her hands onto the podium, motioning Kurama to fallow her actions. "This will only take a minuet Hiei."

* * *

Botan flew into Keonma office. "Glad you could make it Botan." Keonma said. "We have more information on the orb."

Botan walked over to the desk. "Yes?"

"Yes… well you see Botan." Keonma started. "Hiei had touched the orb, making him a young child once again. Genki had found a way to turn him back using her energy and the energy from a loved one, which they should be doing…." He pretended to look at an invisible watch on his wrist. "…right about now."

"I don't understand sir." Botan exclaimed. "Everything is going as planned, why did you call me here?"

Keonma smiled. "It's simple really. Right now, Hiei should be changing back on his own, but if Genki goes threw with the energy exposition then Hiei will be stuck in child from till he changes back on his own again."

"Are you saying that Hiei is going to be stuck as a child for longer now?" Keonma nodded.

"That's exactly what I'm saying. He will turn back to his normal age eventually, but not soon. I'd say about a month or so."

"A month? Poor Hiei." Botan shook her head. Hiei wasn't going to be very happy about this.

"And now you have to go explain everything that went wrong with the exposition." Keonma stated.

Botan took a small step back. "What? Why me? Why not you?"

Keonma leaned back in his chair as George the Ogre came in. "Sir, its time for your bath."

* * *

Yeah, I'm mean to Hiei arent I? But you gotta love me. Makes you want more huh?

Lets see, I'll go for 35-40 reviews. So get reviewing will ya plz?


	13. Goki shot

So here is the next chapie. I hope you guy are not tooooo mad at me, but you can be. Now I'll be sure to be updating every week or so, allright?

Thanks everyone.

* * *

"Sweet Revenge." Goki leaned back against the rock and chucked again. Yes he had finally beaten the great Yusuke. Soon Yusuke will be nothing but skin and bone without a soul to control it.

The smoke was emitting from the pot, it was "magical" smoke that pulled out a persons soul and confined it to one area for a possible snack. And it wasn't just any soul that the smoke was drawing out, it was the detectives. Yusuke was still unconscious and laying at the bottom of the pot.

Goki walked over to the pot and put his ear to it. He could hear slight moans and groans coming from inside. "Are you awake Yusuke?" He asked, slightly curious. If there was a chance for Goki to get the pleasure of hearing the screams coming from Yusuke he would take that chance in an instant.

The demon listened closely and intently. He wanted to hear Yusuke scream, yell, and beg for mercy. "Yusuke?" He brought his ear away from the pot and knocked on it with his knuckles three times. Goki stopped and listened again to hear a knock from the inside. "Good, he's done."

When Goki heard the knocks from the inside of the pot that meant that the soul was ready to be eaten. He slightly lifted the lid of the pot and looked inside to see a radiating light flashing. "Oh, a powerful soul I see."

Goki gave a big smile and completely lifted off the lid, he waiting for the smoke to clear and then looked inside. Yusuke laid there, he looked dead now. He wasn't moving and his skin was pale. Laying on his side, Goki could not see his face or arms but only his backside.

"Theres the pain, now where is the goods?" Goki looked around the pot. The soul should be right in the pot but it was gone. He looked around the room, almost expecting it to be floating around somewhere. "Damn it."

He looked back in the pot and saw a flashing light again. "Hah, think you could hide from me?" He opened his mouth and tried to suck the soul in, it didn't move. Goki reached over to try and grab the soul but he couldn't.. And do you know why? Because the soul is just light, coming from Yusuke's-

"Spirit gun!" Yusuke sat up and shot his gun right into the demons mouth. Yusuke let his body relax against the inside of the pot as he heard Goki crash to the ground. He laughed lightly to himself. "Just like before huh?"

He tried to stand but his body was weak from inhaling the smoke and the fight before he was knocked out. He looked at his hands, the skin had lost all color. He felt so tired and wanted to sleep. Yusuke let his head fall back and let his eye lids fall.

"So.. Tired…"

* * *

Genki looked over at Kurama and nodded. They where to release their energy into the star that would release Hieis inner… adult. (I was going to say inner child… but that just doesn't work now does it? .)

As Genki and Kurama where releasing their energy lighting struck each point of the star and traced the lines of the drawing on the ground. The light streaks moves faster around the star lines until they reached the five most inner corners.

Hiei was shielding his eyes from the bright illumination the light streaks where making. Kurama looked over at Genki who was watching the light intently.

They all heard a loud crash, almost like near by thunder, and then a flash of bright light surrounded the room. Genki and Kurama quickly closed their eyes.

After a minuet the light had gone and it had started to rain in the star shaped room. Kurama looked up to feel a few then many rain drops fall upon his face. He looked over at where he expected to see a full grown Hiei.

A child Hiei was still in the middle of the star when Genki and Kurama walked over. He was sitting crossed legged and looking down. He face was blank, emotion less.

"Hiei?" Kurama had said his name.

The little fire/ice demon slowly stood and turned to look at them both. "Why the hell didn't it work?" He asked both of them, expecting them to know. Kurama looked at Hiei who just glared back at him. He didn't like to see his friend so angry. Kurama wanted to comfort and help him but Hiei probply wouldn't have that. Genki didn't say anything but turned her back to the little fire demon.

"Why didn't it work?" Hieis voice no longer sounded confused but angry. He reached out and grasped Genki's shoulder, turning her to face him. As a reflex to the touch Genki turned more quickly then Hiei thought she would and punched him in the stomach hard enough to keep him still for a while.

Hiei took a few steps back from them and let himself fall. "Why am I still this small?" His voice sounded like a childs. "Why am I not normal? What the hell went wrong?" A person could hear his voice start to crack as if he was going to cry.

Yukina and Kuwabara came running into the star shaped room. "We heard something, is everything allright?"

"Yes Yukina, everything is allright." Genki said, reassuring her.

Hiei made a sniffle kind of sound and stood, his eyes where kind of red but not so much to show he could have been crying. "No its not damn it!" Yelled Hiei grasping his stomach. "Nothing is "allright", everything is horrible!"

Kurama took a step forward. Now was his chance, probably one of the few where he might be able to comfort Hiei. He kneeled down to get to Hieis height and put a hand on the demons shoulder.

"Kurama?" Hiei's body gave a jump to the unexpected touch, but he turned and faced Kurama.

"Everything is going to be allright, regardless of what you think now. It'll all turn out good in the end. Trust me." Kurama was know on both knees and he wrapped his arms around Hiei in a tight embrace.

The child demon just stood there. It was quite in the room until Botan came flying in yelling. "Stop the changing! Don't do it yet!" He landed and put her ore away. "Master Genki don't do the spell just yet" She looked over at Kurama and Hiei "… why are you two hugging?"

Kurama came to his senses and get go of Hiei after.. What… two minuets. (if you think about it, that's a LONG time to be hugging) The fox cleared his throat and stood up.

"Too late Botan, we already did it." Genki explained.

Botan sighed and sat down on the floor. "Oh well." Hieis attention was on the conversation. He quickly walked over to Botan and pulled her collar of her kimono down so that her face was just an inch from the ground.

"Why the hell am I still a kid then?" Hiei yelled at her.

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

Botans little communication device thing was beeping/ringing. (whatever it does) "Hiei let go of her." Kurama said.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Hiei snapped at him, but he let go of Botan regardless. She stood and rubbed her neck.

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

She reached into her pocked and pulled out her communication device thing. "Sir?" It was Keonma.

"Botan, we have found out where Goki took Yusuke. We have slight traces of Ki coming from a cave up north. I'm sending you and the team to go check it out right away."

"Yes sir." Botan hug up and looked at everone. "Lets go."

* * *

So just one or two more chapters left. Lets shoot for 50 review before next one? Allright my friends? 


	14. I love him?

I really can't think of anything to say about this chapie, but read it and review it.

Thank you all for reviewing, and I'm not just saying that becuase if you didn't review than I wouldn't update. These are all for you. Thank you so much.

* * *

Genki, Kurama, Hiei, Yukina, Kuwabara, and Botan darted into Gokis cave. They looked for a couple of minuets, but when they heard Genki say the words "Dimwit." They all knew that Yusuke had been found. 

Botan bent down at Gokis side, one hand on her knee to support herself. "You got him just like last time. I remember what you said before, 'but I bet your insides aren't." or something like that."

Yusuke was being helped out of the pot by Kuwabara who gently set him down on the outside. Yusuke had fought, been knocked unconscious, cooked, and then he put all of his energy into his last shoot. He was exhausted. With his back now to the outside of the pot, he also let his head fall back, and his eye lids seemed so heavy…

"You can't go to sleep now." Said Kuwabara. "We have to find a way to get shrimp boy back to normal."

Kurama stood next to the smaller than ever Hiei, who was looking a little angry at the moment.

Shrimp boy? Oh did Hiei ever want to kill him! He took a step towards about to dash into Kuwabara but then Kurama put a hand on his shoulder, stopping him. The fox shook his head as to say, no or it's not worth it.

"Why not? I did more than any of you." Said Yusuke, who was going to fall asleep anyways.

Hiei discarded what Kurama had to say, he threw Kuramas had back to his side and rushed into Kuwabara, giving him a head but to the stomach.

Kurama felt discouraged at Hieis action, but felt oddly better when he saw Kuwabara clutching his torso in pain, half bent over and trying not to fall to the ground. The fox always did like that about Hiei, how he did what he wanted whenever he wanted, that he didn't take anything from people, thought sometimes Hiei went a little overboard.

Botan tried not to giggle. "I say that you all take Yusuke back to Genkis house, if you don't mind Master Genki."

"Not at all, the dimwit spends enough time at my place, whats a couple more days?"

Botan nodded. "Then I'll take Goki back to the Spirit World and make sure he locked up for good this time, perhaps put to death even."

Everyone was now not playing attention to Kuwabara yelling at Hiei, not even Hiei noticed anymore. He was more in tune with getting his old size back. "And what about me?"

Yukina walked over to Kuwabara and healed him, making Kuwabara blush and have that stupid red face again. The orange haired teen took the teal/blue/whatever haired healer's hands in his own and gave a true thank you.

It was like piss of Hiei day.

Hiei wanted to hit him again, but then he figured that his sister would just heal him once more. This was just not his couple of days…

"Oh yeah. Keonma told me that you would have turned back to your normal self if you didn't go threw with the procedure to turn you back, than you would have been normal, for the spell would have just worn off.

"But seeing as you did, it'll take another month for you to be back to normal."

Hiei was outraged. She couldn't have told him sooner, no, she had to wait till now to let him know! The fire demon glared at Botan who tried to brush it off her shoulder, Hiei glare was not as scary as it used to be.

"Everyone agree?" She asked in her perky voice.

"Yeah yeah sure whatever. Hey Kuwabara, get over here and carry me!" Yelled Yusuke.

"Why do I have to carry you?" He complained, but walked over to Yusuke and helped him up.

"Because I have no energy stupid. Just help me walk to the hags place allright?"

"Tch, fine."

They all left, leaving Botan to ponder how she was to carry Goki back to the Spirit World. She was smart… more or less, and would figure something out.

Genki lead the way with Yukina at her side, Kuwabara walked with Yusuke, and of course, Hiei and Kurama in back.

Hiei thoughts where racing. He would be this way for a month, a whole month, where was he going to live, what was he going to do, a whole month by himself… hn… nothing new.

But his child body was becoming tired. He needs a nap to put it in simple terms. He pace became slower and couldn't keep up with the group. Kurama noticed and offered to carry him home but Hiei turned him down.

"I don't need your help fox."

After several more moments, Hiei was really behind, but Kurama and slowed his pace to be with him.

"Hiei, let me carry you. Just back to Genkis, you look so tired."

"I'm fine fox, leave me alone." Hiei ran to the group and kept his pace up for a couple more strides till he stopped all together. He was tired; this little body of his had no stamina.

He felt Kuramas hand slip around his waist and lift him off the ground. "Put me down Kurama!" Hiei jerked and moved in his grasp but Kurama just held him tighter. The fox didn't say anything, but kept walking on, slowly catching up to the group.

Eventually Hieis body got the best of him. Kurama was holding him as if he was a baby and he could be rocking him back and forth.

By the time they had reached Genkis house, Hiei was silently sleeping in Kuramas arms. Genki gave them all their own rooms to sleep in. Kurama figured he should put Hiei to bed then and let him sleep.

He walked into Hieis assigned room and laid him down on the bed, still sleeping… I'd hate to say it… but like a baby. Genki walked in and asked how he was.

"I'm fine Genki. But Hiei doesn't seem to be." Kurama gently moved a strand of Hieis hair to see his beautiful face.

"He seems to be now." Said Genki. "You should tell him."

"Tell him? What do you mean tell him?" Asked Kurama, he was confused. What was Genki talking about?

"How you feel about him. I can tell Kurama, I've meet many people like you in my life, and all where in your shoes at one point or another. Tell Hiei how you feel about him."

Kurama was shocked. "But how did you know?"

"I just know." Genki turned to leave the room. "Tell him, when he gets back to his self. Spend time with him now. I heard his childhood wasn't all that great when he was young, so make it better now." She left, leaving Kurama to his thoughts.

_Tell Hiei… tell him what? That I care for him, that I hate to see him hurt, that I trust him and I want him to trust me, that I… I love him?

* * *

70-75 reviews needed till next chapter. _

TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT TO HAPPEN!

This will be a yaoi, yes it will be. Do you want a lemon? I can do it again! I wrote one for my other fic "Hieis first camping trip" which almost everyone loved.

Check out my other stoires if you liked this one, and if not, then check out my others anyways.

Just two to three more chapters! Tell me what you want my fans!


	15. Hiei's new room

**I"M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING THIS STORY!**

For all of my fans who have been waiting, it has been almost half a year! I'm so sorry, I give you all cokkies, then you happy, yes?

Thank you for still reading it. There will be a lemon for you all!

THANK YOU!

* * *

Several days of resting at Genki house was enough for everyone so they had all decided to go home. Kuwabara wined and cried to Yukina and told her "I'll be back soon my love! I'll miss you!" His face turned slightly pinker as he blew a kiss to her. Hiei sighed heavily wishing that he could call Kuwabara an idiot but if he did, it wouldn't sound the same. Kurama merely gave a slight giggle.

They all cramped into a Taxi, for none of them wanted to walk all those miles home. Kuwabara sat in the front with the driver and Kurama, Yuske, and Hiei, who was sitting on Kuramas lap, were in the back.

Kuwabara told him the town (hey, a little question, does anyone actually know the town that they live in anways? I don't think it was ever said. I know Japan, duh… (I think) but it was never said, was it?) and they were on their way.

Kuwabara dropped off first, then Yusuke, and of course, Kurama was stuck paying the taxi fair. "Thank you very much," said Kurama as he and Hiei got of the car.

The sky was dark with little white speckles every once in a while.

Hiei started to walk away as the car pulled away. "Hiei," Kurama started. "Why don't you stay with me until… you get back to normal."

This will give me a chance to really get to know you, Kurama thought. We, or at least I, can give you a childhood. A good childhood. Lets make memories.

"Why?" asked Hiei. He had to tilt his head up to the point were it almost hurt to look at Kurama.

The fox was really not sure on how to explain his idea or purpose. Regardless, he shrugged. "Where else are you going to go? I know you're capable of taking care of yourself and I'm not offering help. Just a place to say."

Hiei thought for several moments as they both stood in silence. There was really no harm with staying with Kurama. He would be safe, and he trusted Kurama more than anyone else that he was willing to admit.

Kurama, almost reading Hieis thoughts, kneeled down so to be face to face with Hiei. "Please?" he asked, really meaning it.

Hiei was confused at how much Kurama seemed to want him to say with him. But he nodded which made Kurama smile wide. "Fantastic!" Kurama picked Hiei up and put him on his shoulders like parents would do when their kids wanted to see over everyone.

"Kurama! Put me down, NOW!" Hiei thrashed a top Kurama but he just held on to Hiei.

"Relax, you are not going to fall." Kurama said, slightly laughing. "Just enjoy yourself. For the next couple of days I'm going to take care of you, so don't be scared, okay?" Kurama was talking as if he were speaking to a child.

"I'm not scared! Stop treating me like a child Kurama!" It was a funny comment. With Hiei being the child he was at the moment. Kurama understood why he felt the way he did thought, he was treating him like a child. But wasn't that what he was supposed to be doing?

"Okay Hiei." Kurama put Hiei back down on the ground. "I won't treat you like a kid anymore." He smiled to himself and thought: even though it is hard not to. "Lets go home."

They walked together for the short time it took to Kuramas house. On their walk Kurama tried several times to get Hiei to hold his hand, especially when crossing the street. "It is something Humans do Hiei. Plus it is safe."

"You know very well Kurama that I can dodge any car that comes my way." This, Kurama did know but he still wanted to hold that little hand. He attempted it again and again even if the walk was not very long. "Kurama, stop it! I do not want to hold your hand."

Kurama sighed. Maybe he was trying to hard to make Hiei have a childhood. "Just the rest of the way home, please? It just a couple more feet."

Hiei closed his eyes and sighed to himself. "If anyone gets any ideas about this…" he muttered as he held up and out his hand.

Kurama gently grasped it as they walked. "No one is awake at this hour and plus, your in a child form so they wouldn't think 'that'."

Hiei was slightly confused about what 'that' is. What he was muttering about was if people say him holding hands with someone that they might think he was weak or got easily lost or something, neither of which he was/is/ever will be.

Kurama wasn't thinking about them being… a couple? Hiei had seen human people, usually a male and a female, they held hands. Of course, they were usually around the same height too.

"Hn." He brushed it off for now. He would know if Kurama was into males, wouldn't he? He would be able to tell, or he should be able to tell. Not that it would bother Hiei or anything, he didn't care. As far as he was concerned, love was pointless.

They finally had reached Kuramas house. He unlocked his door and they both stepped inside. Flipping on the light switch, Hiei could see that the house was beautifully furnished.

Each room was a different color with at least two plants in each. He must have roses somewhere, thought Hiei. How could the fox NOT have roses…

Kurama showed Hiei to the room were he would be staying in. "This is the darkest room in the house, Hiei. I think you'll like it."

He opened the bedroom door and into the room they went. Kurama turned on the light, which was a black light. It made the room lit with a purple-blackish glow.

There was a large bed with dark blankets. Dark colored walls and thick dark colored curtains over the single window. Hiei was surprised, as dark as it was, there was no black! All dark _colors_.

It reminded Hiei of Kuramas room when he lived with his mother. Kurama indeed had just moved out a couple months ago. "What do you think Hiei? Will it suit you?"

Hiei sat down on his bed. His bed. It felt almost odd to think of it that way. His bed… he had never really had a bed before. Not that he had never slept in one… but… never had one of his own.

There were other furnishings in the room. A dresser, a desk, a closet, and other things. It was perfect for him, almost as if made for him. "I designed it with you in mind, just in case." Kurama smiled at him.

"Are you hungry or would you just prefer to go to bed?"

Hiei was not big on sleeping but he was oddly tired. He had even napped on the way home… Home… another odd word. "I'll sleep."

Kurama nodded. "Then there are cloths you can wear, all sizes… something in there should fit you." Kurama went to the doorway. "I'll see you in the morning, sleep well."

He was about to close the door when Hiei had said his name. "Yes?" said Kurama.

"Thank you Kurama." Hiei said. He knew that would make Kurama happy, and it did. It made Kurama very happy. It wasn't like Hiei to say thank you, or…

"Your welcome. Get some rest. We can go on a picnic tomorrow." He said. Closing the door he winked at Hiei just before he was out of view.

Hiei gave a slight smile. He is acting odd, he thought. But so am I. 'Thank you Kurama', I do not say things like that. Damn this child body and child mind! Next thing I know I'll be crying for mama and wanting a bottle!

Eh… sleep.

Hiei sat up in his bed for a while thinking about Kurama.

He is happy that I am here. I can tell. I might as well let him take care of me while he can. It won't hurt anything, but if he goes too far… treating me like a kid… picnics… Interesting.

After a while, Hiei and this racing mind fell asleep. Three hours later Kurama went to check on Hiei. He smiled when he opened the door and saw him. Laying on the bed in a little ball still in the cloths he was wearing.

Kurama lifted up the blankets and moved Hieis body so that he would stay warm while he slept. "Mmmnv fox…" hummed Hiei in his sleep.

Kurama looked at Hiei with amazement. How is it that he always knows that he is there? Wait, it is always when he is sleeping. Maybe he dreams about Kurama, good dreams? Huh…

"Hiei, you are so cute." Said Kurama. He moved a strand of hair out of Hieis face and kissed his forehead lightly. "You will enjoy ourselftomorrow."

* * *

GASP! 

What could Kurama have planned for Hiei and his new childhood? Cute huh?

82? SURE! What do numbers mean anyways? THANK YOU SO MUCH!

Lemon... soon... hey, how quickly should Hiei turn back? couple of days, yes, but how many chapters? One... two... NEVER?

-Jen

ps: **Check out of other fics 2 plz! (if you liked this one then you will REALLY like "_Just Write_" or "_Hiei's first camping Trip_"**


End file.
